Episode 104: Pig Out
"Pig Out" is the fourth episode of the 2015 television series The Muppets. Plot Miss Piggy and the gang has an epic karaoke night out with Ed Helms at Rowlf's Tavern, but Kermit is not pleased when no one shows up to work the next day. Meanwhile, Fozzie accidentally injuries Statler and goes to great lengths to make things right. Songs *"Don't Stop Believin'" *"I Got You Babe" *"Love Shack" *"Rapper's Delight" *"Stay (I Missed You)" *"Wannabe" *"Wind Beneath My Wings" Credits * Story by: Bob Kushell & Dave Caplan * Written by: Gregg Mettler & Nell Scovell * Directed by: Randall Einhorn Guest stars: *Ed Helms as himself Muppet Performers: * Bill Barretta as Pepe the King Prawn, Bobo the Bear, The Swedish Chef and Dr. Teeth * Julianne Buescher as Yolanda Rat * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Chip * Eric Jacobson as Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, Animal and Sam the Eagle * Peter Linz * David Rudman as Janice and Scooter * Matt Vogel as Floyd Pepper, Uncle Deadly, Sweetums and Crazy Harry * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat and Beaker Muppets Muppet Characters: :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Scooter, Bobo the Bear, The Swedish Chef, Sam the Eagle, Pepe the King Prawn, Rizzo the Rat, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Uncle Deadly, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Animal, Yolanda Rat, Chip, Sweetums Background Muppets: :Andy and Randy Pig, Crazy Harry, Lew Zealand, Lips, Rowlf the Dog, Zoot Gallery Episode 104 (2).jpg Episode 104 (3).jpg Episode 104 (4).jpg Episode 104 (5).jpg Episode 104 (6).jpg Episode 104 (7).jpg Episode 104 (8).jpg Episode 104 (9).jpg Episode 104 (10).jpg Episode 104 (11).jpg Episode 104 (12).jpg Episode 104 (13).jpg Episode 104 (14).jpg Episode 104 (15).jpg Episode 104 (16).jpg Episode 104 (17).jpg Episode 104 (18).jpg Episode 104 (19).jpg Episode 104 (20).jpg Episode 104 (21).jpg Episode 104 (22).jpg Episode 104 (23).jpg Episode 104 (24).jpg Episode 104 (25).jpg Episode 104 (26).jpg Episode 104 (27).jpg Episode 104 (28).jpg Episode 104 (29).jpg Episode 104 (30).jpg Episode 104 (31).jpg Episode 104 (32).jpg Episode 104 (33).jpg Episode 104 (34).jpg Episode 104 (35).jpg Episode 104 (36).jpg Episode 104 (37).jpg Episode 104 (38).jpg Episode 104 (39).jpg Episode 104 (40).jpg Episode 104 (41).jpg TheMuppets-S01E04-StatlerTransported.png TheMuppets-S01E04-PepeWithStatler'sTeeth.png TheMuppets-S01E04-Statler'sEyes.png TheMuppets-S01E04-Beaker&Bunsen-SwappedClothes.png TheMuppets-S01E04-PepeEyelidsHangover.png Trivia *The songs performed by the Muppets at karaoke include: **"Wannabe" by Spice Girls performed by Miss Piggy, Scooter, Ed Helms and Bobo the Bear **"Love Shack" by The B-52s performed by Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat and Pepe the King Prawn **"Rapper's Delight" by The Sugar Hill Gang performed by The Swedish Chef **"Stay (I Missed You) by Lisa Loeb performed by Janice **"I Got You Babe" by Sonny and Cher performed by Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker **"Wind Beneath My Wings" by Bette Midler performed by Sam Eagle **"Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey performed by Ed Helms, Sweetums and Bobo the Bear *This episode contributes some ambiguous hints towards Bunsen and Beaker's personal relationship. *Piggy is seen reading a copy of The Diva Code in her dressing room. * In this episode Sam the Eagle reveals he has a crush on Janice. * This is the first time where Scooter is shown with eyes. Behind the Scenes Episode 104 (1).jpg|Helms and Kermit HelmsPiggy.jpg|Helms and Miss Piggy HelmsGonzo.jpg|Helms and Gonzo HelmsMayhem.jpg|Helms and the Electric Mayhem External links * Entertainment Weekly: First look: Ed Helms sings karaoke with The Muppets __NOWYSIWYG__ 104